A multiplayer game provides players of a video game with the ability to compete against other players either individually or in a team setting. In many multiplayer games, there are a number of scenarios where it is neither a clear nor an efficient way for a system to determine a definitive outcome, such as a winner of the multiplayer game. Rather, existing systems and procedures apply a variety of complex algorithms and/or rule-based evaluations to the separate performances of the game participants in order to determine an outcome of a multiplayer game. Some existing systems and procedures can be costly and inefficient due to the amount of time and computational resources that are required to apply the complex algorithms and/or the rule-based evaluations to the separate performances to determine the outcome. In addition, some existing systems and procedures can leave much to be desired when it comes to the accuracy of the outcome (e.g., results).